fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Makina
|Makina}} ̡̛͕̖̜͕̒̀̂́̄͑́͠͠ ̜̺̩̜͉́̒̐̈́̒͊̉̕̚ ̴̭̠̬̻̲̀̏̈̌̈|Makina's famous hiccup}} Appearance Makina has short light hair, and irises across their otherwise black-filled eyes. Personality Story Makina as created by the Book of Shadows, using Seira and Shane as bases. However, unbeknownst to Seira, the ritual displayed by the Book of Shadows secretly contained a method of which to create an intended vessel for (at least part of) Teteoh. Shortly after their "birth", this was recognized and s/he was fitted with many seals so as to limit the titan's energy within them and give Makina as much control as possible. After much time of training and additional sealing, Makina eventually gained full control of themself. Makina later became a demon hunter. RPG Info * *Health: 56 *Attack: 25 *Magic: 66 *Defense: 20 *Speed: 54 *These stats do not take into account the variable of her . Her stats when entering a battle would be 48, 21, 56, 17, and 46. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Allows use of the Penalty Kick weapon. 1/2 chance to either be a light-type attack or a dark-type attack. *** *** - The Penalty Kick becomes several orbs of light that barrage the opponents. *** - The Penalty Kick becomes a single orb of darkness that hits a single opponent for high damage. ** - Prays for the aide of one of the Creation Trio deities. *** - Most commonly, Chaos answers Makina's prayers. Chaos responds with a deitic power of chaos. *** - Chronos sometimes answers Makina's prayers, though the ratio of Chronos to Chaos is 1:5. Chronos responds with a deitic power of chronomancy. *** - Gaia very rarely answers Makina's prayers. The ratio of Gaia to Chaos is 1:20. Gaia response with a deitic power of holy nature magic. ** - A physical attack of normal strength. ** - Flames that have a high chance of burning all targets. ** - If successful, the target will fall in love with Makina. ** - Makina claps, and a shockwave is released from it. Has a low chance of inflicting stun. ** - May cause a random percentage of slow. ** - ** - A flash of light with some darkness inside of it. Lowers accuracy of all who it hits. ** - A sphere of darkenss with some light inside of it. Lowers evade of all who it hits. *Armament ** - Lowers all Makina's stats by 15%. Also, takes 16% less damage from pure demonic forces (Takes 8% less damage from demidemons, 4% less damage from 1/4th demons, 2% less damage from 1/8th demons, 1% less damage from 1/16th demons, etc.) ** - A Chaos Artifact. Makina apparently won this in a convention for followers of Chaos, where Makina served as the champion in a game of soccer. ** - Slightly resembles the Paperface. ** ** *Traits ** - Is occasionally susceptible to Teteoh's power. ** - Has an affinity for killing demonkind. ** - Has an affinity for killing deities. ** - If hit with a physical attack, there's a 50% chance the attacker will fall alseep. If hit with a magic attack, there's a 50% chance that the attack will become confused. ** - Has at least minor blessings from all members of the Creation Trio. Trivia Gallery Shadowkids Art.png|Makina reading the Book of Shadows with Tadanari and Raki. Category:Gridmasks